Putting is a critical aspect of success in the game of golf. Minor misjudgments in velocity and aim may spell the difference between success and failure. Slight misalignments in orientation may prove equally significant. Although the putting stroke is seemingly simplistic, minor deviations, e.g. in dynamic loft and/or height of the putter head at impact, from ideal conditions may have an outweighed effect on whether a putt is overshot, undershot, or just right. These variances are not well understood to the novice or recreational player and thus may lead to frustration and failure to progress. Thus, a need exists to counter the negative effects of minor misalignments of a putter-type golf club to reduce such frustration and promote engagement.